


牡丹嚼野驴

by yukikaze



Series: 枭终二人转 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukikaze/pseuds/yukikaze
Summary: 记一次灾难性初夜
Relationships: Owlman/Ultraman
Series: 枭终二人转 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572160
Kudos: 31





	牡丹嚼野驴

**Author's Note:**

> 继续球3乡土缺德文学  
> 夜枭X终极人  
> 作用不大的ABO背景

最开始见着露易丝莲恩的时候克拉克想，哇这女的好美，且有超能力，且缺德，爱了，得找机会和她睡一觉。  
然后粗枝大叶地卖弄风情的时候被超女王套索一栓玩得哭天抢地。  
他后悔了，不行，丢人，此事不可外传，我得跟她结婚。  
后来终于见着露易丝的姘头，克拉克产生了久违的作死之心：哇这男的好美，且脑子好使，且缺德，且还特别有钱，贱人，得找机会和他睡一觉。  
再怎么韦恩又没有超能力，总不会和超女王一样是个有虐待癖的控制狂吧，真有这毛病我就给他打趴下。  
克拉克美滋滋地想。克拉克拨出个活泼的小卷毛，砸烂商场橱窗薅出套还算值钱但设计并不高明的西装，摆出强抢民女时常用的和煦表情，蹦蹦跳跳去晚宴上绑走小托马斯韦恩。  
这少爷比想象中沉诶，扛他的感觉介于扛五个保险箱和一条鲸鱼之间。终极人顾忌着自己的漂亮打扮和怀里的漂亮少爷，飞出个克制的音爆。  
“终极人你又要干什么傻逼事儿了！”  
终极人在阳台窗户降落，刚把这珠光宝气的少爷撂地上，就听他用冰冷的刺耳声音质问，中气十足临危不惧，颇有大将之风。脸上的鄙视相当露骨，扬着的下巴也相当……熟悉。  
“你你你——你是夜枭？”  
克拉克性致勃勃的小卷毛瞬间垮了下来。  
“你养的那条外星傻狗都知道，你别告诉我你不知道。”  
“你又没说。”  
他还挺理直气壮。  
“X视线不是能透视吗？”  
“你那难看猫头鹰壳子里有钛合金我看不清。”  
夜枭揉揉脖子，心里默默把终极人的威胁性调到小氪下面一位。这外星人收拾收拾看起来人模狗样的，奈何一张嘴就露怯。  
“咱们联络器背面印着那么大一行韦恩科技，你识字吗？”  
终极人大受冒犯：“我上过高中！”  
“不容易啊，恭喜。”  
夜枭他熟门熟路在流理台摸出个杯子给自己接水，一边心平气和地问：“那你找小托马斯有何贵干，想搞点钱花？”  
“想睡你来着。”  
终极人厚颜无耻地说。  
“合着你平常奸淫掳掠都在我安全屋办事儿。”  
“那不是这离哥谭近嘛。”终极人殷勤地拿热视线给他的冰水扫出点热气。“这么着吧，就当这事没发生过，我亲你一下，你啥都不记得，也不算吃亏。”  
“想挺美。”小托马斯，不，夜枭干巴巴地回绝了他。  
太棒了克拉克肯特，瞅瞅你干的这点事儿，招惹上又一个有虐待癖的控制狂同伙，运气好的话很快就得有一打作威作福的地球人骑你脑袋上随便使唤了，这老大当的真带劲。  
“那咋办？”终极人破罐子破摔，抱着胳膊一蹲，量你也不能打死我。  
“按你原定计划睡一觉。”夜枭漫不经心地回答。“我不喜欢Omega，也不喜欢闻到其他Alpha的信息素，你正好是个外星人，没有信息素也闻不到，跟Beta差不多，倒可以尝试一下。  
“那你还和露易丝瞎搞？”  
“她是Beta啊。”  
这下终极人真的跳了起来。  
“她告诉我她是个Alpha没法生孩子的！”  
“生殖隔离罢了，闭嘴吧你。”夜枭无情地说，并稍稍不那么无情地咬他鲜艳的红唇。  
亚马逊女人都是Beta，不受生理因素制约，白天装O夜里装A，日子过得甚是舒坦，然而这外星人连自个老婆的性别都没搞明白，简直蠢得让人心疼。

终极人龇牙咧嘴不甘示弱，拽着夜枭的衣领倒在流理台上，钢铁之躯的又一好处，不管条件多恶劣，随地乱搞完当场就能神清气爽爬起来。  
小托马斯呻吟一声，发誓下回和哪个外星人上床之前决不可跳过风险评估。外星人显然看出他的不信任，拍着高高的胸脯打包票，我终极人超能力绝不失控，这么多年从来没阉过炮友，你大可不必担心。  
平心而论，克拉克腰来腿不来地到处舔他的时候表现尚可，像只粘人的超大只外星小母狗，浑身又湿又烫，在他身子底下蹭来蹭去，拉长调子甜腻腻地呻吟。小托马斯于是稍稍放下心来埋着头在他涨鼓鼓的滑腻胸脯上全力施为，就听咣当一声响，得，这祖宗把水龙头掰下来了。  
终极人自知理亏，抱着夜枭飘起来离水槽远了点，刚飘到门口，夜枭掐住他的腰捅了进去，他倒吸一口凉气，又歪歪斜斜落在地上。  
夜枭费力按住他圆润的肩头，见他还不死心地乱动，发狠结住了这不省心的外星人，总算心满意足，只可惜氪星人没有犁鼻器，否则Alpha扑面而来的狂躁信息素足能把他压跪下。  
终极人一僵，惊慌地胡言乱语。  
“啊啊啊你以为砸夯呢给老子拔出去再不拔洗手池子扣你脸上啊啊啊啊这什么玩意——”  
夜枭忍不住就捂他嘴，你小点声叫唤行吗，干你比干头驴动静还大，站楼下都能听见。  
“操你还日过驴，你们Alpha，不对，你们哥谭人都是变态！”终极人狠狠瞪着他尖叫。  
夜枭立即血往头上冲，开始深刻反思。  
我夜枭在哥谭能止小儿夜啼，白天当起小托马斯韦恩也是响当当的人物，绝对不让小偷小摸的破事脏了手，怎么竟落到色令智昏强奸外星人的地步，太跌份了。别说你情我愿，这外星人是个智障，简直一告一个准儿。  
看他不动终极人也不挣扎了，乖乖卡在结上恍然大悟地下结论：“我知道了，对面要是普通人类你就不行对不对？我早知道睡个觉穷讲究仪式感的阔佬八成不行，没事啊，我不告诉别人。”除了超女王原子女鹰女，别人谁都不告诉，真的。  
夜枭回过神来，说滚。对着你这种货色都硬得起来，我要求实在是不高。

然后俩人卡在一起打了一架，终极人发情发到不上不下，暴躁不已，像个多头旋转灯球一样三百六十度扫热视线，幸亏身体状况限制，只炸了台微波炉。夜枭悔之莫及，居然没在安全屋的厨房备点蓝氪石以防氪星人搞到一半尥蹶子，实属重大失误，岂止对自己名誉造成毁灭性打击，还免不了挨局外人嘲笑到死。越想出手越狠，奈何挠不动氪星人的厚脸皮，气得锅碗瓢盆摔稀碎。  
打到一半结消了下去，终极人一窜三米高，然后还得落下来找裤子，夜枭白眼翻到天上。之后俩人面面相觑，小托马斯突然觉得这外星人收了热视线后眼睛就像一对水色的玻璃珠子，又空又透，忍不住叹了口气，也许终极人是条空有蛮力的蠢驴，好歹是大理石神像一般的美貌蠢驴，有超级力量没有超级脑子，很公平不是吗。克拉克看着对面的精致少爷脸上挂了点彩却更显出野心勃勃的生机，觉得夜枭固然脾气臭还变态，但离了他还真不成，凑合过吧，弄死他你舍得吗。  
俩人心一横，提着裤子又啃在一起。  
“哎对了，你屋里那七八个摄像头开着没，拍得好看的话回来发我一份啊？”  
终极人突发奇想，欢快地说。  
夜枭甚至瞬间想出了和此人同归于尽的大约五十个计划。

事后潘尼沃斯先生尴尬而不失礼貌地保证自己啥都没看见，比如裸体夜枭大战裸体终极人：人类文明的黎明什么的，比如大名鼎鼎的托马斯韦恩和恶名昭彰的克拉克肯特鼻青脸肿，三更半夜在厨房废墟里咬牙切齿穿裤子什么的。“绝对没有看见，我们只能靠贫瘠的想象力解释韦恩先生如何从某知名不具的暴徒手下幸免于难。”迪克幸灾乐祸地抢白道。  
“真他妈有辱斯文。”夜枭总结。  
潘尼沃斯先生难得于心不忍，提出一个相当理智的建议。  
“下回老爷想在床上玩dirty talk的时候，建议您尽情称呼对方为小婊子贱货乖女儿外星娼妓或者任何别出心裁的荤话，就只是，别叫人家驴。”  
我没在玩情趣，我真在骂人，哪儿找这么血气方刚的小婊子。  
夜枭揉着一周脱臼了三次的半边胳膊默默地想。  
就当关怀母星爆炸濒临灭绝父母双亡智力残障的珍稀生物吧，韦恩家什么时候出了我这么个大善人，简直闻者伤心见者流泪。

绿氪石没怎么强化终极人的外星脑子，外星生殖腔倒非常好使。他们这么一搞，一力拯救了氪星多年来为零的总和生育率。为感谢小托马斯韦恩对濒临灭绝外星生物种族存续做出的突出贡献，终极人特在某月黑风高之夜拆掉韦恩塔上那个发光并旋转的“y”字，并代之以一个潦草的生殖器涂鸦。


End file.
